The Truth Comes Out
by emosniperwolf
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year of Hogwarts. The day she turns 17 she finds out she is adopted. Hermione finds out she is Blaise Zabini's younger twin sister. no Ron or Ginny. AU a little OOC on characters. pairings- HR/TN, LP/RL, H/? full summary on profile
1. Chapter 1

Alright now i know that i havent finished any of my other stories but i started writing this one before my birthday and i just cant seem to stop writing i have my bff reading it after school when ever i add something to it cus im just writing it in a notebook of mine that i take with me everywhere. ive gotten up to 91 pgs so far and so i thought that i might as well put this on fanfiction hope you guys like it and please dont flame me unless you know what constuctive criticism means.

Chapter One: The Dream

"Mommy?" asked a child around the age of four asked.

"Yes, Ayla?" asked the mother.

"WIll you tell us the story of how you and Daddy got together again? Pleeeease!" begged Ayla. The two other children with her nodded their heads to convince her.

"I suppose I could. How about you all go and get Sirius. While you are doing that I will go get your father and Baby James." The mother said. The children all hurried to the doorway to leave but paused.

"Mommy, may we have milk and cookies while you tell the story?" inquiered Ayla. SHe suddenly sounded much younger then her true afe.

"Yes, you may. But hurry and get the others. If you are not back in here in ten minutes, then I will not tell the story." the mother said sternly, but sweetly.

With that the children all hastened out of the room. Walking out begind them the mother walked across the hall to her husband's study. Knocking on the door she called out quietly,"Harry? Can I come in?"

"Yes, dear. Come in." Harry said.

Once she walked in she saw how Harry was rocking Baby James in his arms. She walked over to him and lowered herslf so that she could kiss him on the lips.

"Hello, Hermione. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. The kids want us to tell the story of how we got together again. And I said we would." she explained.

"Alright I suppose we can do that. Oh and let me guess they want milk and cookies, too?" Harry asked withe his eyebrow raised.

"Yes. They do. How about I take James and you get the milk and cookies?" she said.

He nodded and carefully manovered James into Hermione's waiting arms. As soon as James was in her waiting arms, Harry walked out of the room after kissing Hermione on the cheek. She started to walk out and across the hall, when she had o stop unless she wanted to get trampled by six kids ranging from two to five years of age.

As soon as they were in the sitting room, she walked in. Looking at the floor she noticed that they hadn't brought any pillows or blankets. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and flicked it to bring out the pillows and blankets.

Once the kids were sitting down she sat down on the love seat/ She waited for Harry to come into the room before she started. Once she was in the room and had sat down next to her, she started.

"Alright here goes. Well as you know your father an dI met our first time on the Hogwart's express. It wasn't teill October of that school year that we became friends. That year we actually didn't start having feelings for the other till our fifth year." Hermione started. Just by that little starting the kids were enraptured.

"We didn't actually admit our feelings to each other until Feburary of our seventh year. When we did it was in the Room of Requirement. It was durign a DA meeting, and she had just had Stupefy used on her and I was ready to beat the micky out of R.J." Harry added.

"He rushed over to help me up and he held me in his arms and said to me."

" 'I have one thing to say no make that two. 1. never do that to me again, 2. I'm in love with you. WIll you be my girlfriend?' And I whispered all of that in her ear. Just so no one would hear me." Harry answered. the kids looked at them in aww, no matter how many times they heard this story it still amazed them.

"As soon as he finished talking I said,'I love you, too.' and then I yelled out 'YES!' "Hermione said.

"When she said that, I picked her up and spun her around. Everyone was looking at us in shock. None of them new what was going on but they had a good guess. THeir guess was answered a second later when..."

"He put me back on my feet and snogged me right there in front of everyone. The girls clapped and the guys wolf whistled." said a blushing Hermione.

"When I stopped everyone congradulated us, and we've been together ever since." Harry finished.

The kids started to clap. They always liked the story.

"Alright how about you go and play now. Daddy and I will start supper now." Hermione said walking out of the room. Following behind her Harry wrapped his arm around her and they walked down the staris to the kitchen.

WHen they got down the stairs she sat James in his highchair. She headed to the sink to wash her hands. While she was standing there Harry cam eup behind her.

He pulled her back into his arms and held her close. She settled into his arms and sighed.

"Do you ever regret doing what you did that day? Or how you got me pregnant a month later?" Hermion asked.

Harry loked down at the top of her head. He leaned down and kissed her hair. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hermione, I've never regretted for a second what I did that day or a month afterward. I never will regret it. If I had the chance to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing." He answered.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kised him softly. Still with her mouth against his. She said, "Well that's a good thing. Because you know that extra bedroom we have?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Well in about 7 months, it won't be empty anymore." she whispered.

He loked at her for a second, before picking up around the waist and spinning them around. Once he sat her down he looked into her eyes.

"How far along are you? How ocme you haven't had any morning sickness? You always have morning sickness." He asked.

"I'm two months along. I don't have morning sickness because I'm taking a potion that I invented to keep down the morning sickness. I just started it last month and there have not been any repercussions. I'm going to the ministry tomorrow to get it patented. I was hoping you would come with me?" She told him.

"I would love to go with you. But why wouldn't you tell me about you being pregnant till now? I'm a little hurt by you not telling me." Harry said.

"Sweetheart, the only reason I didn't tell you was because before it was only a feeling I had that I was pregnant. I had already started the potion by that time, and I decided last week after I went to see a healer about being sick. It turned out I was pregnant. And I was going to tell you tonight when we had dinner. Are you mad at me?" she asked tears in her voice.

She knew what would get Harry to cave in and forgive her. And she used everything she had in her arsenal for it.

"Baby, I'm not mad. I can't and never could be mad at you. And since you only found out for sure last week then I'm not upset with either." He said. He knew what was coming. She was going to start crying saying she was sorry and that she loved him.

And you can guess what happened next. She did just as he expected. He just held her in his arms. It was baout ten minutes later before she finally stopped crying.

"Baby, we need to start dinner, ok? And do you want to tell the kids now or later about this?"

Hermion pulled away from him slowly. When she did she loked at her stomach and brought her and Harry's hands down. Once they were resting on her stomach, she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes I want to tell all the kids tonight. Oh and tomorrow after we go to the Ministry I have a healer appointment. And well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" she asked quietly.

"Hermuone, I would like nothing more then to get to see our baby/babies. And we will be able to see how many we are having right?" Harry asked.

Hermione just sort of looked at him. He looked like he was going to spoute out a bunch of information. So she nodded her head slowly.

"Well I think that they will also be able to find out if it's going to be a boy or girl, too. Because they just made a spell called Adclaro Genus. It is a spell that you can use at anytime till your 9th month can give you the fender of your child. All you have to do is have someone besides yourself do the spell." Harry said all in one breath.

Hermione sort of just looked at him. She had never seen him know someting that she didn't except for a few times, Harry blushed by the way his wife was looking at him.

"Harry? How did you know about that before me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, umm...I found out by accident actually. I was at work when Charlie came over and we started to talk. Well, he let it slip about it, cause with Alexandria being pregnant and all. They had to find out how many thet were going to have so once the healer did that, she asked them if they would like to find out the gender. They said yes, but at the time they thought she was just joking around. Well, she did the spell and a light came from Alex's stomach. Apparently if it's a girl it's pink, boy=blue, both=purple, and i think he said that if it goes very light purple that you are having two girls and one boy. And if it turns a dark purple or almost black it's two boys and one girl. And if you are having only girls it's a very dark pink and a dark blue for both boys." Harry was just smiling, self-consciously.

Hermione looked at him like he just handed her Honerduke's Best Chocolate made into a cake and covered in icing. It was a few seconds before she or him did anything. After awhile she just went over to the sink and washed her hands. Walking over to the cabinet she grabbed the noodles and the packets of sauce. She brought it over to the island and went over to the fridge. Once se got there she pulled out butter, milk, eggs, dough, and some left over green beans.

She took it all to the island, as she was oding this Harry looked on. He was wondering what was wrong, but when he looked her in the eyes he knew right away what was wrong. He couldn't believer how he didn't think of it before.

It doesn't happen very often that he doesn't tell her something. And the same goes for her, the only things that she keeps to herslef are her inventions. And he gets that cause she doesn't want someone's hope to get up and fail them.

"Hermione, you know I didn't mean to keep that from you. I actually only found out today. When he told me, I was tempted to owl you and tell you to come in. But the more I thought about it, the more I figured that you wouldn't want to be disturbed." He explained.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that you've never kept anything from me. And with my hormones. I'm just all sorts of messed up." Hermione apologized.

They started dinner after that. They had decided to have totelini in a rosa sauce. With it they had homemade garlic breasticks and greenbeans. once they were done. they called for the kids to come into the kitchen.

As soon as they were all sat down, Harry told them to pas their plates down to him one at a time. As the kids waited for their plates to come bakc to them, none of them noticed the shared look between their parents.

Once all the kids had food on their plate's, as did the parents, did anyone notice the pregnant pause in conversations. Harry and Hermione gave each a meaningful look over James' head. Nodding, Hermione cleared her throat, to gather the children attention.

As the children quieted down and looked at their mother, Hermione was trying to gather the courage to tell her children.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Justin asked in his little 3 year old voice.

"Justin...kids. There is osmething important that you need to know about." she said.

"Okay. Mommy waz iz it?" asked Sirius.

"Well you all remember how Mommy had James, and she got really big around her tummy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Well that's going to happen again. I'm going to have another baby but it won't be 'til after Ayla's birthday." Hermione said.

All the children looked at her for a minute, they looked as if they were calculating something.

"Mommy?" asked Lilly.

"Yes, Lilly pad?"

"Will it be a boy? Cause if it is den (then) I'm going to go wive (live) wif (with) Unkie (uncle) George and Unkie Bred (Fred)." she said. She had such a serious face on that they didn't doubt that she would.

"Well sweetie...Mommy and I won't find out 'til tomorrow and what is so bad with boys? I'm a boy does that mean you don't love me anymore, Lilly pad?" Harry asked.

"Daddy! I wove (love) you but we don't need no more stinky boys!" Lilly exclaimed.

She had a very frightening face on it seemed as though she was trying to do something. And that's when it happened.

Right at that second, Harry and Hermione realized how wrong they'd gone with Lilly. Using her magic she'd picked up Sirius and slammed him into the wall with so much strength and vilocity, that he bounceed off. Luckily he managed to land in Harry's arms. Harry handed him off to Hermione and told her to pick up James and apparate to St. Mungos'.

Doing exactly that Hermione ran to the reception desk. She didn't know how hard Sirius was thrown, all she knew was he was unconscious.

"Hello! I need a healer, and I need one now!" she said vicously.

The receptionist looked up and noticed who it was and why. She nodded hurriedly. Casting Sinorus, she called out," We need two children Healers to the 1st floor reception desk. We need tow children Healers to 1st floor reception desk."

As soon as she finished two Healers popped up. They took one look at the situation and plucked Sirius out of Hermione's arms.

"Mrs. Potter we will do our besy to make sure your son is ok." one of the Healers said.

"You better!" Hermione said with such venom in her voice, that they nearly wet themselves.

As soon as the healer's left Hermione sent a patronus to Fred and George telling them what was going on. She, also during that time, received patronus from Harry.

It said," Hermione, I've managed to get Lilly calmed down but I'm bringing her to St. Mungo's, too. Becuase I think that she needs to see a Healer. I will be flooing over wiht the kids. See you there."

Within seconds, she saw Harry and the kid's walking towards her. Harry had Lilly in his arms and it loked as if he had used Petrificus Totalus.

Once, they reached her she gathered them up into her arms. They were so scared. The receptionist saw Lilly and called out to have one Healer come down.

As soon as a Healer was with them, Harry explained what happened. After they explained, the Healer picked up Lilly and told Harry to follow her. When the disappered around a corner is when Hermione finally collapsed into one of their chairs.

It was a few minutes 'til Fred and George arrived and when they did she was so relieved. The kids hadn't noticed them yet. Hermione got onto her feet and grabbed them into a hug. They wrapped their arms around her.

"Hermione, What happened?" Fred asked.

"Well, I don't really know. One minute we were telling all of them about how we were going to have another baby. The next Lilly used magic to pick up Sirius into a wall. He's unconscious as far as I know."

"Aww. Sweetie that's great. And we're sorry to hear about Sirius." George said.

At that moment the two Healer' that took Sirius walked over.

"Mrs. Potter, we are so sorry, but the damage your son handled was to much and he died." they whisphered.

As soon as they finished talking Hermione dropped to the ground sobbing. That was the worst news she had ever received. The next thing they heard out of Hermione's mouth was Azkaban.

Fred and George were the only two to understand why she said it. In her mind Lilly should go to Azkaban for having killed her 2nd oldest son. And to make it worse might go to Azkaban.

"Would you guys look after the kids? I have to go tell Harry what happened." Hermione asked.

As soon as they nodded, she walked away. She only had to walk down two hallways before she found Harry.

"Harry! She killed him. Lilly killed Sirius!" Hermione said hysterically.

"Hermione what are you talking about? Sirius isn't dead." Harry said.

"Harry, I was just told by the two Healers who took him away. He died from the damage he received form her throwing him into the wall. She killed him. She killed my baby!" Hermione yelled.

Harry shook his head not believing her. He was trying to decide what to do. He knew she was probably telling the truth, but with her making him think that the new baby was his. He knew it wasn't his and the reaosn he knew that is cause they haven't had sex in 3 months. But he knew who's baby it was. And he was probably wiht his children right now.

Before Hermione could say anything else Harry stormed up to her and slapped her. She gasped.

he stormed away and walked to his kids. When he saw his kids he noticed how when he was walking towards them they were wlaking backward cowering behind Fred and George.

When he realized this he walked over to the reception desk. The lady looked up and looked ready to say something.

"What happened to Sirius Potter?" He demanded.

"Well, Mr. Potter died. The damage odne to him killed him almost instantly. It looks like he died as soon as you flooed in with your other children." she answered calmly.

"Argg dammit." He walked away. As he walked, he looked at his children and noticed that they weren't looking at him. He stormed passed to go back to Hermione. As soon as he saw her, he walked over and stupified her then stepped onto her leg. He heard the crack from the leg breaking.

She let out a gut wrenching scream. He walked over to her non-wand arm and stepped on that. She screamed again. He started to walk away when all of a sudden bam! He was punched in the face. He fell to the floor, and when he looked up he noticed it was a Healer.

The Healer walke dover to Hermione and cast a stretcher spell. Once she was on the stretcher he cast Wingarium Leviosa, and grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt.

As he was going into the waiting room he looked out and saw kids in there. So he turned back around and went another direction. He came to an empty room and sw that only the receptionist was in there.

"Katie owl the Ministry to send two Aurors and quickly please." As he was saying this he turned and cast Potrificus Totalus. He leaned Harry up against the counter and turned back to Hermione. She was still unconscious, and when he loked at her arms and legs. He was apalled by what he saw.

She had three breaks in her leg, and one major break in her arm. He was frankly scared, seeing with what had happened. He had never been more scared in his life until he saw Harry beating on Hermione. And what made it worse was that he knew that she was pregnant.

He was walking back to reception desk, to ask her to get him some of the potions they use for breaks, when he noticed that the Aurors had arrived. And they weren't just any Aurors, they were Tonks and Lupin.

"Hey, Bill. What did you want two Aurors here for?" asked Remus.

"Hey Remus, Tonks. Well, I needed Aurors because well...I caught Harry abusing Hermione." Bill explained.

"Well, that's odd. Why would Harry abuse, Hermione? They were so in love." asked Remus.

"Well there might be two reason. just died because Lilly threw him into the wall with magic. told Harry she's pregnant and feels like now she is trying to replace him." at the last one Bill looked down.

He had been in love with Hermione since she went to the World Cup with hsi family. He had seen a little bit of himself in her. When he was with Fleur it was more because she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Oh my. You may want to go back to Hermione, she looks like she'd waking up." mentioned Tonks.

With that he jogged over to where Hermione was. She was moaning because of the pain. As soon as he got over to her, she opened her eyes.

"Bill! What happened? Is the baby okay?" Hermione gasped out hurriedly.

"Hermione you need to stop talking. The baby is fine. Harry only broke you arm and leg. I managed to get there before he did anything worse."

"But..." Hermione started to protest.

"Hermione, our baby is fine! Now will you calm down so that I can fix you?" Bill asked.

Hermione nodded. She didn't really mind cause she was in so much pain. She didn't even notice that he said our baby.

"Katie, will you go and get the potions I need? Now!" Bill barked.

Katie ran off to find the potions. It was a little late for Bill to notice what he said.

"Bill Weasely! What do you mean your baby?" Remus hissed out.

He looked like he was ready to breath fire. Tonks was not much better, when Bill looked at her.

It took Bill a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Once he did he thougth,' Oh shit!'

"Remus it's not what it looks like." BIll pleaded.

"Really? And what does it look like Bill? Cause I really don't know what it looks like." Remus spit out between clenched teeth.

"Remus, Tonks. Hermione has been abused for the past 3 years by Harry. It wasn't like she planned it to happen or that I did. We were both at the Leaky Cauldron, and we got to talking and she told me what's been happening. And well she's had to use making potions and spells to get away from him. Well we ended up getitng majorly drunk. And well at first we just got a hotel room with two beds. Because we knew that we wouldn't get home safely as drunk as we were." Bill explained.

"Well when we went up to the room we didn't know what happened to get it to that point but well it ended like this." He finished.

Remus and Tonks didn't know what to sat. When they heard about how long Harry hadbeen abusing Hermione, they couldn't believe it. They couldn't imagine how much Hermione had probably been hurt.

They looked over to Hermione and couldn't believe that they could already see the bruises forming. Hermione looked so run down and broken. Looking at Harry they new that they would forever look at him with disgust.

They took one more look at Hermione before Remus grabbed Harry's arm and apparated to the Ministry.

Bill started to get to wokr on Hermione's breaks. It was a good thing that only one of the potions had to be taken by mouth. It took about half an hour before she was able to take the last potion.

It took Hermione another hour before she woke up. By that time Bill had moved her into one of the rooms and let her kids ocme in. He was surprised to see his twin brother with them. He really shouldn't have been surprised cause ever since Justin was born they had become especially close to Hermione.

Once Hermione woke up it was like a tornado was going through the room. All the kids jumped up and ran to the bed and were talking excitedly. Fred and George couldn't even rein them in.

"Momma, what happeneb (happened)? Where's Daddy? How come you were asleep?" Justin asked.

"Sweetie calm down. I just got in an accident. And I don't know where your father is. And as of now I don't want or care to know where your father is. He is the reason I'm here. Now Gred, Forge will you floo Minerva and ask her to pick up the kids and take them to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

Fred and George nodded to each other and it looked like they were deciding who goes. In the end it was George that went.

No one spoke until George came back. Once he did he brought Minerva and Filius with him.

"Minerva, will you take the kids with you to Hogwarts? And also I will take the potions position." Hermione stated.

Minerva nodded. Gathering the children up she and Flitwick left to go to the Floo network.

Once they were gone she patted both sides of the hospital bed. When the twins were sat done and Bill was standing at the end of the bed she got started on what she wanted to tell them.

"Alright now this is something that only Harry and I have known until now. Out of all out children only two of them are Harry's. Which would be Ayla and Justin. After Justin was born, Harry was hit by a spell that made him sterile. The other 3 soon to be 4 are not his. Lilly is actually Charlie's, Sir-Sirius is Georges', and James is Fred's. This new baby is Bill's" she stopped at that point because she new they needed to think about what she said.

When they finally unstood what she said, they all let out a simultaneous, "WHAT!"

"Well you see. When we came here after Justin was born it was because we wanted donated sperm. And the sperm that we got turned out to be Charlie's. Didn't you ever wonder why she looks like a Weasley? I mean yes I have blue eye's and Harry's mother had red hair, but it's not because of Lily's hair it's because of Charlie. And my little Sirius was the only one who found out who his real father was. And now he's dead." as soon as she said this a blueish light left her heart and traveled out of the room. Fred and George chased after it while Bill stayed with Hermione. As they were chasing it they were thinking about what they had been told. Eventually the light went into a room and when they ran into the room they realized it had Sirius in it. The light went over to Sirius and entered into his heart. It was not even five minutes they had been waiting when Sirius shot up spluttering and coughing. As soon as he did that George walked over to him and gather him in his arms.

Sirius looked up at him and said one word, "Daddy!"

George could only nod while he cried. Having Sirius call him Daddy was the besy thing he could ever hear. Fred looked on with a slight smile on his face. He would soon be able to do that with his son.

A minute later a Healer walked into the room to see what was going on. He stopped partway into the room. The Healer was to one to pronounce Sirius dead, but here he was seeing him breathing and crying. It was seconds later that said Healer fainted.

No one in the room took any notice to the Healer. George gathered Sirius into his arms and walked out of the room with FRed following him. After awhile they made it back to Hermione's room, when they walked in Hermione was crying in Bill's arms.

"Hermione look up. This is really important." George whisphered.

It took awhile to convince her to look up, when they did she noticed immediately that Sirius was in George' arms.

"Sirius!" she cried.

"Mommy!" he said wriggling in George's arms.

George walked over to her bedside and sat Sirius down beside her. As soon as he was sat down Hermione picked him up and sat him in her arms. He snuggled into her chest and promptly fell asleep to Hermione running her fingers through his hair.

"Could one of you owl Charlie and tell him he needs to come here as soon as possible?" She asked quietly.

Fred nodded his head and walked out of the room, to go and ask the receptionist for a quil and piece of parchment. He quickly wrote down a message and went to the Floo network. He grabbed some powder tossed it in and called out where to send it. Tossing the letter in, he stepped back and waited.

It was about five minutes later when Charlie stepped out of the fireplace.

"Fred, why did I need to come here?" Charlie asked.

"Well, your gonna get a big piece of news in a minute. So come on." Fred answered.

He started to walk down the hallway to Hermione's room. As soon as they were outside of the room Fred put his finger to his lips. They quietly walked into the room. When they did it was to see Sirius in Georges arms with his head on his shoulder.

Hermione looked up as they entered the room.

"Charlie come over here, I have someting to tell you." Hermione patted the while she talked.

Charlie walked over and sat down. Hermione waited a minute before she spoke.

"Charlie, this is very important. After Harry and I had Justin, Harry became sterile from a spell while at work. We wanted more children, so we came here and I got injected and everything. Well, Lilly is actually your child, Sirius is George's, James' is Fred's, and the new baby is Bill's." she quietly said all this.

Charlie just looked at her for a second. Once he processed what she said, he nodded.

"So can I see Lilly?" He asked.

"I actually don't know where she went. Cause there was an accident between her and Sirius. She used her mafic to pick him up and throw himinto a wall. So I don't know what happened to her. Sirius was dead until fifteen minutes ago." She answered.

Charlie couldn't really believe eveything he has been told. To think that almost all of his brother's had fathered a child with Hermione. And his killed her brother. But wait Sirius is alive that's not possible.

"Hermione..." He started but was cut off.

"Charlie, Sirius is alive because jsut enough of my heart and magic went into him. It was a small blueish colored ball. Fred and George raced after it and saw it enter Sirius' body. He came back spluttering and crying." Hermione explained.

~3 DAYS LATER~

"Minerva! Hello! Are you in here?" Hermione yelled. She'd just been released from St. Mungos'. The 1st thing she did was tell Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie that they were all going to Hogwarts.

"Hermione! And Sirius! Bill, Charlie, Fred George, what a surprise!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Hi, Minerva. Where are the kids at?" Hermione asked.

"All of the children are with Filius." She answered.

With that said they all set of to find the children. When they did find them the kids ran at Hermione's legs. Once she finally managed to get them to let go, she sat down on the floor with them.

"Ok, everyone I have something very important to tell you. Ok, Ayla and Justin, I want you to know that you are both mine and your daddy's kids. Lilly, Sirius, and James you are just mine. Your three's daddies are in this room right now. Lilly your daddy is Charlie, Sirius's is George, and James' daddy is Fred. this new baby's daddy is Bill. Now I know this sounds weird but after you were born Justin, it turned out Daddy couldn't have anymore babies. So Mummy and Daddy went to the hospital and Mummy magically got pregnant with each of you at different times. Now for today I want each of you to go and have fun with your daddies. Ayla, Justin if you would like I thought about giving you guys a day all to yourself with me and Bill. How about it?" She asked.

Once she was done talking the kids jumped and ran to their respective Dad. James, Ayla, and Justin did not. Obviously James couldn't run but he could move incredibly fast crawling. He zipped over to Fred and rolled onto his diaper clad butt. Raising his arms in the signal for up, Fred bent down and picked up his son.

None of the others in the room could believe what they were seeing. Fred one of the least gentle Weasley's besides Percy was being so gentle with James. It looked like a dream.

Fred was the last brother besides Bill to leave the room. Before he did he said the sweetest thing Hermione and Minerva had ever heard.

"Hermione. I'm so glad that you were the one tohave my child. If anyone alse had had him I would have never of been this happy. Thank you!" He whisphered.

Once he left the room Hermione realized she'd forgotten something. And it was a big something. She had no idea how she was going to tell Harry's parents about this. Sure they may be furious but they might understand.

"Bill, Minerva would you mind staying here with Ayla and Justin for maybe an hour. I have to go tell Harry's Mum and Dad what happened. So I'll be back as soon as I can." Hermione exclaimed.

As soon as they nodded their heads she ram to the fireplace and flooed. Within seconds she was falling out of the fireplace and onto the Potter's carpet.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked James Potter worriedly.

"Well you see James. Umm..." Hermione stuttered.

"How about I go and get Lily and then you can tell us why your here. Alrigth?"

With that James walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, while Hermione sat down with her feet tucked under her. With in seconds James was back with Lily. They both were a little afraid of what would be coming out of Hermione's mouth.

"Alright Hermione how about you tell us why you here. OK?" suggested Lily.

"Well umm...3 days ago we (Harry and I) told the children that I was pregnant again. Well, Lilly freaked out and used her magic to throw Sirius into a wall. Well we all went to St. Mungo's. And while there Sirius died," Lily let our a sob at this," Please let me finish. So Fred and George came ot stay with the kids while Harry and I talked. Well when I told him how Sirius died he didn't believe it. Well he ended up getting physical. He ended up breaking one of my arms and a leg. Luckily for me Bill was walking down the corridor. He petrified Harry and got me on a stretcher. He ended up calling Remus and Tonks, to take him away. I had to stay in the Hospital for three days, I was only let out today. And also Harry and I are getting divorced." explained Hermione.

"So Sirius is dead. Our son is with the Ministry. And we have another grandchild on the way?" asked Lily to make sure she understood.

"Oh no Sirius is alive. But the rest yes. Also there is other news. Lilly, Sirius, James and this new baby are not actually Harry's. Because(A/N: I'm not explaining that again.)" Hermione stated.

James and Lily sat there with their mouths open in shock. They couldn't believe what they's heard. To think that their son had done that to Hermione apalled them.

"Hermione has Harry been abusive in the past?" James asked.

"Well, yes he has since after Ayla was born. But I thought it was because we married so young." She answered.

Lily started crying after that was said. SHe couldn't believe that after how they had raised Harry to have him abuse his wife was like, being sentenced straight to death by all wizarding families.

As son as they were done talking Lily thought about going into the family tree room and blasting him off of the tree. She couldn't believe her oldest had sunk to this level. She hoped that Robert and Dylan did not follow in their brother's footsteps.

James on the other hand was holding a crying emotional pregnant Hermione. He was trying to keep in his anger so he did not scare her. He would always welcome Hermione and whoever she married into his home. He thought of Hermione as his daughter. James even thought about asking her how she would feel about a blood adoption, so that she would be blood related. She would be his only daughter if she did. He decided to voice his thougths.

"Hermione, I would like to ask you something." James said.

"Alright, what is it?" Hermione wondered.

"Well I've been thinking, and I've discussed it with Lily. How would you feel about a blood adoption between us three so you would become out daughter?" James asked.

"Really? You want me to be your blood daughter? But I mean that would mean that I forever would remain a Potter. If not by name but by blood. James, Lily I would love to be blood adopted by you!" exclaimed Hermione.

Once she said that papers popped up onto the coffee table. Lily leaned over and picked them up. They were blood adoption papers. All they had to do was write their names, and prick their finger, press them together then put a print by each name.

Quickly they did exactly that. They were done in five minutes. As soon as the last print was on it, it disappered only to have another paper appear.

It stated,"

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter_

_You have officially completed the blood adoption form. You are officially the parents of Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, now Hermione Potter. We wish you well with your new child._

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda Bagshot_

_Head of Adoption and Relocation."_

"Well, Hermione you are officially our daughter now. No matter who you marry after you divorce Harry you will always be apart of our family. Always and forever." Lily said.

"Thanks Mum, Dad. Now do you want to come to Hogwarts and visit your grandchildren and see where we will be living?" asked Hermione.

Lily and James were surprised that she had called them Mum and Dad. Right as they were going to say yes, Rob and Dylan walked into the room. Rob was 16 years old and immediately ran over and hugged Hermione. Dylan on the other hand walked over very slowly. He was 10 years old, and didn't like people very much. But once he noticed it was Hermione he ran over and wrapped his arms around her and layed his head on her shoulder.

It was then that his parents noticed the tears. They were so surprised and saddend by this. To think that they didn't know why he was crying broke their hearts.

What happened next surprised all of them. Dylan said something that only made a legal thing seem real.

"Sissy don't go. Don't let go. Please!" he cried.

Hermione gasped and held him a little tighter. She pulled back and grasped his shoulder's.

"Dylan I will never let go, not if you don't want me to alright? Do you understand?" She asked him.

She was only answered by a nod of the head. Satisfied she let go of his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him. Lily, James and Rob were surprised by this. Dylan rarely let anyone touch him, when he did the cherished it.

"Rob, Dylan? We have something to tell you, alright?" asked Lily.

They nodded to show that they were listening.

"Alright, well. 1. Hermione is now your blood sister, not sister-in-law. 2. Hermione and Harry are getting divorced. He turned abusive. 3. Is for Hermione to tell you." James told them.

Looking to Hermione the boys waited for her to talk. When she explained what happened they couldn't believe it. To think that they're brother had done all that. They both were apalled.

Both walked over to Hermione and wrapped their arms around her.

"Hermione we are so sorry, that Harry did all that, but we're glad that your always going to be a Potter." Rob whisphered into her hair.

Minutes later when they were all calmed down, they floo'ed to Hogwarts. Upon arrival they were tackled by hands and feet.

"Mommy, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Robbie, Uncle Dilly!" came little voices.

All of a sudden nothing was on Hermione. She supposed that the kids remembered she was pregnant. She slowly got up only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by four Weasely men.

"Hermione, we want to thank you for how raised all of your childrem. They are the best behaved, sweetest kids we have ever known." Bill announced.

Everyon was watching closely to what could happen next. When all Hermione could do was laugh, they were surprised. Usually when Hermione was complimented, she would blush then hide her face behind her hair. Which had grown long corkscrew ringlets, it was mahogany color. Her skin was a light olive color giving away her Italian heritage.

Everyone thought she was muggleborn but she wasn't. 200 years ago her grandmother was a witch as was her grandfather a wizard, but after that her faily was squibs. Until she came along. At least that's what she had been told by her great aunt Mimi.

It was at that moment that an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter into Hermione's lap. She carefully opened it up.

_Dear Ms. Potter_

_We would like to inform you that it has come to our attention that you were adopted at one year old by the Granger's. If you would like to meet your birth family, just send a letter with the owl who delivered this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda Bagshot_

_Head of Adoption and Relocation._

"Uh. Th-this can't b-be true. I can't have been adopted! No!" she yelled.

No one knew what to do they had never seen Hermione like this. She looked so destraught, about what was in the letter. Just as someone was going to move toward her, she woke up.

~END OF DREAM~

"AHHHH!" screamed Hermione.

Her scream woke up everyone in the tower. All the girls came charging into the room with wands drawn. They looked ready to fight to the death. Thinking that Grindelwald was in the room, someone shot off a spell. Sadly it was expelliarmus that was sent. It hit Hermione and she was sent flying off of her bed and to the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that foor? I was only screaming because of the dream I had dammit." was all they could hear coming from her.

"Sorry, Hermione. It sounded like you were getting torchered. So we came to se what was wrong." answered Amy.

"Well I'm fine. I'm awake and I won't be able to go back to sleep so leave." she ordered.

Everyone stood at the door for a second before they started to leave. The only girl to stay in the room was Hermione's best girlfriend Am Bugge. She walked over to the bad and sat down.

"Hermione is this the same dream you keep having? The one where you marry Harry, have babies with him, he's abusive and you get hurt while pregnant and you start to fall in love with Bill Weasley?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, the same one." replied Hermione.

"Jeeze, why does it keep happening? I mean nothing happens." replied Amy.

"Actually, before I woke up screaming, I'd received a letter saying I was adopted." answered Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm working on all of my stories right now so sorry that this took so long to get out. And thanks for the one review i got I hope I get more with this chapter.

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot, and some characters like Amy.

Chapter 2

Amy got a worried look on her face like she was calculating something. If she was adopted, then she more then likely had some type of glamour charm on. If she did it would more thean likely be gone tomorrow since she will legally become an adult in the wizarding world. Which means any spells that were cast on you when you were under-age they would come off.

"Oh boy this is bad. This can't be happening. I'm not adopted. I'm not adopted. I'm not adopted." Hermione started chanting.

She started to shake her head, when all of a sudden, she botled up and out of the room. Amy tried to keep up but she couldn't.

Amy saw Harry and Remus Jr. and nodded telling them to follow her. They nodded back and took off. Try as they might Hermione was faster. She finally stopped outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Password," rasped the Gargoyle.

"I don't have a bloody password. Just let me in. NOW!" Hermione yelled at the gargoyle.

The gargoyle was so scared that it jumped aside. Hermion rushed up into Dumbledore's office. She banged on the door for awhile before she finally just rushed in.

"Professor Dumbledore! I need to talk to you! Immediately," she hollered.

The headmaster could hear her perfectly so he went down as quickly as he could.

"Miss. Granger what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Well to be completely frank. I want to know if I'm adopted." she replied.

Dumbledore was afraid this would happen. He quickly shook his head.

"Miss. Granger, yes you are adopted. If you would like to meet you birth family, I will set a meeting for later today. If you would like that?" he asked.

She nodded her head and got up. Hermione was to the door before she turned around.

"Sir? I'm sorry for running in without your permission. I was just in a hurry." Hermione apologized.

"It is fine Miss Granger. I would have done the same thing. Now off back to your dorm before the rest of the school is awake." Dumbledore replied.

WIth that said Hermione left the room to go back to her dorm. As soon as she made it back she got changed into her uniform. It was already 8 a.m. by the time she made it to the Great Hall.

Hurriedly she ate and headed to class. Hermione made it to class with 5 minutes to spare. She decided to sit in the back that way she could think.

When Professor McGonagal entered the room, she started right on into the lesson. Everyone was actually paying attention besides Hermione.

Since she wasn't paying attention, she didn't notice McGonagal talking to her.

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger!" she repeated.

Finally fed up with her, McGonagal snapped her finger in front of Hermione's face. She jumped in her seat surprised.

"Miss Granger could you tell us the answer to the question I asked?" she inquired.

"Umm...actually I wasn't paying attention." replied Hermione.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Never had Hermione Granger been unable to answer a question. And never before had she not payed attention.

"Miss Granger what could possibly be better and more important then paying attention in class?" Mcgonagal asked rhetorically.

"Well finding out your adopted and that I'm going to meet my birth family sometime today. That is what is more important." Hermione answered even though she knew it was rhetorical.

No one could believe it. She might not be a muggle-born, she might be a pureblood. After all the Slytherines had out her through she might be pureblooded. She could also be related to someone in their house.

If she was related to one of them, they were in deep shit. And to think, they could have the best end of the deal. Everyone in the room started to think about the possible families she could be related to. McGonagal didn't even think to try and get the class back in order. Because, she herself, was thinking about the possibilities of who her family was.

Hermione on the other hand was being held in the arms of Harry and Remus Jr. or R.J. She had big fat tears rolling down her face. She was so tired of curve balls being thrown at her. She just wished she could have a normal life.

By the time class ended people were laughing, crying, or even sobbing in some cases. No one new why they were doing those things, they just were. Some felt bad for Hermione, other's did care what happened to her. Harry and R.J. were ready to kick a lot of people's arses.

Leaving the classroom, Harry and R.J. led Hermione to their next class. The class just happened to be DADA taught by Professor R.J. Lupin. He had begun teaching them in their 3rd year.

R.J was only slightly embarresed by his father teaching him. Harry and Hermione on the other hand were very happy to have a competent teacher, and one that they liked as much as Remus. when they entered the class room, Harry let go of Hermione to go talk to Prof. Lupin about what was going on.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"You will need to be a little lenient with Hermione." Harry answered.

"And why is that?"

"Well Hermione just found out that she was adopted today and she's having a hard time coming to terms with it. R.J. and I have had to hold her in our arms since 20 minutes in Transfiguration. So more then likely that's what we will be doing this class as well." explained Harry.

"Alright Mr. Potter. How about instead you three just go back to the Gryffindor common room. That way Miss Granger will be able to calm down quicker." Remus told Harry.

He nodded and thanked him. With that done he turned on his heel and walked to where his friends were sitting. He layed his hand on her shoulders and ised them to turn her toward him.

"Hermione come on. Remus said for us three to just go back to the common room, so that you can calm down. Alright?" Harry whisphered.

Slowly with the help of Harry and R.J., Hermione got up. She started to walk to the front of the room, making her friends follow her. When she got to the front of the room she walked over to Lupin and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Remus. You are one of the nicest teachers in this school." Hermione told him.

Once she was done, she let the two boys lead her away. It took them around ten minutes to make their way back into the Common room. Once they did Hermione was led to one of the couches in front of the fire. As soon as she was sat down she started to sob hysterically.

When the boys noticed this, they bolted to either side of her. Each wrapped their arms around her. Harry lent his head on her, while R.J. lent his on her shoulder. It took them 20 minutes to calm her enough to where she could answer properly.

"Why are you crying so much 'Mione?" asked R.J.

"Well..." she started before stopping.

"Hermione come on you can tell us anything, right?" asked Harry.

"I know, I can. It's just. I don't want you guys to hate me." was all she said.

"Hermione Jean Granger! We could never hate you. Ever." replied R.J. a little hurt she thought they would hate her.

"I'm sorry. Well, I just thought of this earlier. What if I end up being related to a Slytherine? Would you hate me then?" she asked quietly.

"Hermione we could never hate. No matter who your related to. Do you understand me? Never!" said R.J. vehemently.

"'Mione no matter who your family is, we could never hate you. You did not choose to be born to that family. And if it is a Slytherin family, it shows that they never wanted wht had happened to them, to happen to you." said Harry.

Right after he said that they all heard a peck on the window. R.J. got up and walked over to let the owl in. Once let in it flew straight to Hermione. Perching on her leg, it waited for her to take the letter. She grabbed the letter and thanked the owl.

As soon as she had the letter in her hands it flew off. She sat and looked at the letter for a moment, afraid of what was inside. Finally Hermione ripped it open, grabbing the parchment inside she read quickly through what it said. It said,"

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_Today at 2:00 p.m. you will meet your birth family. If you would like you may bring Mr.'s Potter and Lupin. It it would make you feel more secure. Cannot wait for you to meet you family. You and your friends will be excused from class for the rest of the week. _

_Sincerely~_

_Professor Dumbledore."_

"Guy, you will want to ready this." whisphered Hermion.

Grabbing the letter they quickly skimmed through it. They were surprised to say the least, with the last sentence. None of the three could understand why the boys would need the rest of the week off. But they gladly excepted it.

Before they new it, it was time for lunch. They decided that they all needed to face the music. Hopefully no one would ask Hermione question, they all new she wasn't ready for questions.

Well there is the second chapter. Hope I get a lot more reviews and hits. Lol. hope you all liked it,


End file.
